


Birthday Admissions

by Doctorsmelody



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: The buzz in the audience was palpable, waiting for the first line to be spoken, for the action to really begin. It took all of Alex’s strength not to look out over the audience, the first three rows were so close to the stage in this theatre that she could make out their faces, etched with excitement and anticipation. This was way she had become an actress.





	Birthday Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I meant to post this yesterday for Alex's birthday but forgot. Happy birthday Queenston!!!!!
> 
> BTW, I MET ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Photo is on my insta, but oh my god, she is so fucking lovely!!!!!!
> 
> Random details about this play are all true!

The sound of her heels clicking across the wooden floor filled the auditorium, the lights brightening as she set her smoothie and laptop down on the desk to the right of the stage, taking a seat before she started typing away. She loved this moment. The buzz in the audience was palpable, waiting for the first line to be spoken, for the action to really begin. It took all of Alex’s strength not to look out over the audience, the first three rows were so close to the stage in this theatre that she could make out their faces, etched with excitement and anticipation. This was way she had become an actress.  
It was a special performance tonight, the final performance before press night. Tonight was the night that any final kinks had to be ironed out. She took a deep breath, looking up from her laptop to begin the play.  
The audience were on their feet, cheering and whooping when Alex stepped forward to take her bow at the curtain call, the first time she let herself look out at the audience. Needless to say, there were a few Who fans ,easily recognisable by the Tardis or River Song t-shirts. Her eyes scanned the crowd, grateful that her hair was tied back and she didn’t have it obscuring her view. The smile on her face was false, but she hoped no one could notice. Maybe it had just been a silly daydream of hers… Why would he be here? Today of all days.  
Alex knew that Matt had it all these days. A gorgeous girlfriend, a cute dog, a nice new house, engagement rumours circling every few months, and job offers flying at him in every direction. This was what she had wanted for him, all those years ago when she walked out of his hotel room after a drunken make out session on the sofa. She wanted him to have a life, a life that she was never able to offer him.  
Still, it hurt. Waking up on your birthday alone was never nice. The rest of the cast and crew of Admissions had brought her flowers and a few presents, she could see a birthday gift bag by the feet of one young woman in the audience wearing a River Song t-shirt, that was probably for her too, but with her only daughter thousands of miles away from her in America, and no one else in her life, Alex was feeling lonely, and it hit hardest on days like today.  
It only took 20 minutes from when she left the stage to get ready, not that she really had much to get ready for. She pulled her hair out from the chignon it had been tied in, and wiped off the majority of the make up. She glanced over at the time, only 9.30pm, still time for a glass of wine and to curl up with the new book her sister had sent over as a gift. Can’t stay up too late though, she told herself. 60 is only a few years away now, and tomorrow is a big day.   
She nodded over to Danny, her PA for the duration of the run, smiling at him when she got her coat on, digging her trusty sharpie pen out of the pocket to go and greet the fans by the stage door.   
“I’m here, guys!” She smiled, stepping out to a flurry of camera flashes and happy birthday’s. She made sure everyone got their autograph and selfie, and apologised when her pen ran out of ink, thanking each of them who had brought her a card or gift, fan mail always cheered her up. Just as the last of the girls started to leave, Alex looked over to her taxi and froze.  
“Hello Lex.” She heard.

******************************

Matt had kept his hood up for as long as he could, but with the play just about to begin, he had to pull it down. Having a hood up inside is rude, he heard his mothers voice remind him in his head. He pushed it off his head, glad that no one around him seemed to recognise him.   
His hands flicked through the programme he had brought, smiling with pride at the photos of Alex inside. She was beautiful, hadn’t changed a bit in the two years since he had last seen her. A lot had changed for him though. Not only was his hair now shorter, a look Lily had insisted on, and he was slowly growing used to, but things had changed in his life. Yes, he had had everything, but it wasn’t everything he wanted, and Lily had realised that. Maybe it was the fact that they had been together for nearly five years and he still hadn’t proposed that gave it away for her. They hadn’t gone public with it, but they had broken up shortly after the opening night for All About Eve. Now, he was just trying to keep his head down and crack on with his work, until he had been offered a prime seat at the Trafalgar Studios to see Alex in Admissions… on her birthday.  
The play was brilliant, painfully true and brutally honest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed that much, and seeing Alex as a mother was something he had always loved. She was so brilliant with kids… or at least in this case, teenagers. The scene in the middle when her stage son, Charlie had hugged her from behind, the way Alex rubbed his arms with her thumbs had melted his heart. As had the sight of her walking about in a pair of socks, cradling a mug to her chest.  
Matt had always known why Alex had run out of his hotel room that night after their drunken kiss. She had barely said a word, and the few she did say were slurred, but he knew the excuses that would have come barrelling out of her mouth had she stopped running for a moment to open it. I’m too old for you… I can’t have children… the press will annihilate you… He had gone over all of them in his mind, and had finally decided. He didn’t give a shit about any of them, and seeing Alex on stage, kissing her stage husband, cementated two facts in his mind. One, he was in love with Alex, and two, it was time to do something about it.   
He stood to join the standing ovation when everyone else around him had already, but couldn’t stop the cheer when Alex stepped forward to take her solo bow. Matt blushed, apologising to his neighbours for being a little loud, then slipped out with the crowds, rushing to his car parked on a side street behind the theatre.   
The crowd by the stage door told Matt that he was just in time, he hadn’t missed Alex. He stood the other side of her taxi, his hood up, holding a bouquet of flowers and a gift bag in his hand, watching Alex sign programmes and take selfies. Even with little to no make up, Alex truly was glorious.   
He lifted a finger to his lips when one fan spotted him, praying they kept quiet, the last thing he wanted was for his surprise for Alex to be plastered all over Instagram and Twitter. With a subtle wink, Matt was assured of the girls silence, hanging about in the shadows until Alex was done. She was so good with her fans, making sure everyone had everything they needed before stepping towards her taxi. He took a step forward into the low light and smiled.  
“Hello Lex.” He whispered softly.

******************************

“Matt, what are you doing here?” Alex asked, brushing a curl out of her eyes. Her heart was pounding, unable to believe what was happening. Her stupid daydreams were coming true.  
“Well, I heard there was a good new play on in town, thought I would come check it out.” He smirked, holding out the flowers and gift bag. “Happy birthday, by the way. You don’t look a day over 30.” He took the risk, leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
Alex blushed, taking the gifts and kissing his cheek back.   
“Thank you, Matt. You should have told me you were coming, I would have got you in backstage.”  
“Would have ruined the surprise then.” He chuckled, taking his wallet out of his pocket to pay for the taxi before sending him away.   
“But… I need that taxi to get home.” Alex said, frowning slightly. “I am not going on a piss up with you tonight, I’ve got a big day tomorrow.”  
Matt put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her over to his car then helped her in.  
“I know.” He assured her. “I’m driving you home instead, consider me your own personal chauffeur.”  
Alex couldn’t stop the giggle, opening his card and gift in the car. Matt had brought her a beautiful, ornate photo frame with a silly photo of Team Tardis in, which she knew would look perfect in her bedroom, along with a box of chocolates and a voucher for a spa day for two.  
“Thank you.” She said softly, smiling over at him. “But I’m sure Lily wasn’t happy about you buying another woman a spa day.”  
“Fuck Lily.” Matt mumbled as he pulled up outside Alex’s house, turning in his seat to look at her. “Fuck what Lily thinks, fuck what the press think, what everyone thinks. The only people who matter are me and you, and I can’t stand going another day without seeing you… and without telling you that I am so bloody in love with you.”  
Her mouth dropped, letting the photo frame she had been holding tumble to the floor as her mind tried to catch up and process what Matt had said.  
“You… are you serious?”  
“I wouldn’t joke about something like this Alex. Me and Lily are over, and one of the reasons why is because she knew I could never be 100% invested in our relationship, all the while I was in love with someone else, and I know you feel the same way.” Matt said, taking her hand in one of his, using the other to cup her cheek. “Please tell me you feel the same way.”  
Alex could only nod weakly, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
“I thought I was too late… by the time I realised how I felt, that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought…. You were with Lily.” She whispered tearfully. “I love you too.”  
Matt grinned, surging forward with a hand in her hair to kiss her deeply. He pulled her closer, not caring what anyone thought. He knew in that moment, as they kissed in his car, that coming tonight had been the best decision he had ever made. He had finally got his girl.  
“So…” Alex whispered breathlessly as they parted. “I’m in a play called Admissions… would you like to be admitted into my house?” She smirked softly, looking into her eyes.  
“I can’t think of anything I would like more.” Matt smiled, rushing round to open her door for her and help carry her gifts in. “I haven’t even given you your final present yet.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
Alex couldn’t resist rolling her eyes as she let him in. “It had better be a big one.” She flirted, watching him as he walked in.   
Maybe her birthday wasn’t shaping up too badly after all. She had Matt finally, after 10 years, and she wasn’t going to miss another second of it.


End file.
